1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing optical lens assembly, an image capturing unit and a mobile device, more particularly to a photographing optical lens assembly and an image capturing unit applicable to a mobile device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a five-element lens structure. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers and wearable apparatus, the requirements for high resolution and image quality of present compact optical systems increase significantly. However, the conventional optical systems cannot satisfy these requirements of the compact optical systems.
Additionally, some conventional compact optical systems with six-element lens structure are developed in order to have improvements in image quality. However, the trend of the modern electronics gradually shifts toward compact size, which in contrast, leads to worse image quality. Therefore, there is a need for the industry to improve the six-element lens structure with excellent image quality in a limited amount of space.